Fluorosilicone polymers and methods for preparing the same using quaternary amine salts, such as for example, benzyltrimethylammonium acetate, are described in German Patent Application No. 26 19 832 (Offenlegungsschrift). The amine salts serve as condensation catalysts for trimeric to pentameric organosilicon compounds which are obtained from the corresponding cyclic compounds. No rearrangement of bonds occurs in these condensation reactions.
Another method for preparing organopolysiloxanes containing fluoroalkyl groups is described in German Patent Application No. 28 34 172 (Offenlegungsschrift), in which the hydrolyzates of fluoroalkyl containing dichlorosilanes are cyclized and the resultant rings subsequently equilibrated in the presence of potassium hydroxide or potassium silanolate.
In contrast to the methods described above for preparing diorganopolysiloxanes containing fluoroalkyl groups, the additional cyclization step is omitted from the method of this invention. Thus, it has been found that fluoroalkyl containing organopolysiloxanes can be prepared from hydrolyzates or cohydrolyzates of fluoroalkyl containing dichlorosilanes in the presence of selected ammonium hydroxides in the absence of a cyclization step.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing fluoroalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing fluoroalkyl and/or fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes in the absence of a cyclization step. A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing fluoroalkyl and/or fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes from hydrolyzates or cohydrolyzates of fluoroalkyl containing dichlorosilanes. A still further object of the present invention is to provide a method for preparing fluoroalkyl and/or fluoroalkyloxyalkyl containing diorganopolysiloxanes without forming and subsequently separating cyclic compounds.